


"Pretty Boy, it's okay."

by orphan_account



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: A little kidnapping, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, NO torture, Protective Derek, Spencer's slightly hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22886413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reid gets kidnapped, but luckily Derek's there to comfort him. could be platonic.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Comments: 3
Kudos: 215





	"Pretty Boy, it's okay."

Spencer gripped at his chest, unable to breathe from fear. Morgan rushed to his side, more worried about his teammate than beating the unsub unconscious. Hotchner probably wasn't going to allow him to do that anyway, calling in an ambulance for the other hostages. Throughout the case, they'd learned the unsub's type was people who looked too much like Spencer, and the only way they'd manage to catch him was if Spencer went undercover. It didn't go well, and the unsub discovered Spencer was a cop. Moments before the team lost contact with Spencer (he was wearing a wire) they heard Spencer pleading, a yell, then his screaming. Morgan damn near ran out of his shoes gunning it to his known location, and after five hours, they found him.

"Spencer, pretty boy. Can you hear me?" Morgan questioned, dropping his gun in order to check the genius for injuries. He didn't have many, but Morgan's stomach flipped when he saw defensive wounds. He tried to fight back, even with as little training he had. Why would he, though? Once the unsub found out there was a cop among them, he'd be focused on. Morgan hated all of the cuts and bruises on Spencer's skin.

"Reid. Reid, listen to me. Can you breathe? Are you in pain?"

"M-Morgan, he - I don't - " Spencer stuttered out, hands shaking. Morgan calmly reached for Spencer's hands, and although the genius pulled away slightly, he continued. "Pretty boy, it's okay. It's okay, I'm right here. He's not going to harm you anymore. But I need to know, are you hurt?" Reid shook his head no. Morgan didn't quite believe it, but he couldn't see any blood or immediate wounds, so he helped Reid to his feet. Reid couldn't walk on his own, too shaken up and Morgan wouldn't leave his side. By the time they reached the plane - Morgan gathered Reid's things and requested to get the hell out of there as quickly as possible - Spencer had calmed a little.

No one mentioned anything, nor did they bat an eye when Spencer didn't leave at his usual time. Hotchner spoke to him in his office, and there weren't many words that anyone could see. Morgan remained in the bullpen, avoiding his own office. He kept by Reid's desk until the prodigy returned, once again asking if he was okay. Normal Reid would've sassily responded, but the Reid Morgan was looking after didn't mutter anything but a 'yeah'. That triggered an alarm in Morgan's head, and one that he couldn't shake. It reminded him too much of his younger self, one that had recently returned from a cabin. He didn't like it. Downright hated it. 

"Reid, can you come with me for minute? I need to speak with you." Reid silently followed him up to Derek's office, and to add some comfort, Derek kept a little away. He honestly wanted that fucker dead if what he suspected was true. "Pretty Boy, are you okay? Really?" Morgan didn't expect for Spencer to collapse, or for his own instinct to be to catch his teammate, but both happened. He caught him before he hit the ground, worried sick.

"I - I was so scared, Derek. He - he was so frightening, a-and I knew I couldn't be s-scared cause there was other people. And if a officer was s-scared-" 

"I know, Reid, I know. It's okay, Pretty boy, it's okay. Listen to me. You did amazing, okay? You kept them all safe. And it's okay you were scared, baby boy. I would have been too. You're okay, and I'm right here." 

Spencer passed out from exhaustion in Morgan's arms, and although Morgan could've dropped Spencer off at his apartment, he didn't. He picked the man up, setting him on a couch in his office. When Emily and Garcia came to say goodnight, they noticed the tired doctor in Derek's office. Morgan answered their questions but quietly, asking them to remain a little helpful to Reid for a while after this case. They agreed without any hesitation. Morgan sat in his office even after Hotchner left, waiting for his genius to wake up. Morgan couldn't stay awake any longer and fell asleep at his desk.

Spencer awoke with a jolt, sitting up immediately afterward. He saw that he was back in the FBI building, Morgan in the same room. It was still dark out, which meant it hadn't been long. Spencer wondered about going home on the metro, but he shoved down that idea. He quietly woke Morgan - who sort of apologized for falling asleep at his desk - and the agent offered to take Spencer home. "I.. uhm, actually, can I stay at your place?"

"Sure, pretty boy. Do you need clothes or anything else?"

"No, I still have my go bag." 

"Okay great, let's actually get some good sleep, hey genius?" 

Although Reid couldn't explain why, he felt safer now that Morgan was there, joking with him as they headed to his apartment. It calmed his nerves - they had been in overdrive to compensate for how truly terrified he was, even when he was stalling via insulting his captor. He couldn't push the pleading from the girls he saved out of his mind, but the fact that he knew them as people he saved made his heart ache a little less. Even if he failed in convincing his captor that he wasn't with the FBI, he did convince death itself it wasn't time for the girls. 

He woke before Morgan did. Since the clothes he wore needed washing, he threw them in the laundry, and borrowed Morgan's. He didn't account for the size difference, but he didn't care. He began making breakfast, spooked by Derek because of the weird ability that he didn't make a sound walking. "You can cook?" He asked, and Spencer shook his head. "Not really. But I know the basics. I hope." 

"And I hope I don't get food poisoning," Derek laughed, but he paused once he saw Spencer's attire. "You borrowed my clothes?"

"Yeah, sorry, mine needed to wash so I threw them in the laundry. It is the weekend, right?"

"It is. Do you wanna stay in and watch movies for all of today?" Spencer was about to say yes to Morgan's question, but instead, the phone rang. Morgan answered it, sounding a little agitated, but went along with it anyways. Spencer understood and began heading towards the laundry room, grabbing his clothes. Morgan sighed and told Hotchner the situation. He hated the fact the genius was sent undercover without any protection, and for that, he wasn't letting Hotch off the hook for. It was grueling having to deal with five hours knowing that his pretty boy was off with the unsub, and probably in large amounts of pain. He couldn't describe the hatred he felt. 

"Hey, Morgan?" 

Derek ended the call, and turned around. Spencer surely wasn't back to his usual self, but he was beginning to slowly heal, judging by the small smile on his face. "Yeah?" 

"It's a case, right?" 

"Yeah.. god I thought we'd have at least two days off, and I'm so not ready to go." 

"When do we have to be there?" 

"Ten. It's eight right now." 

Spencer landed himself on the couch, grabbing the remote. "Then we have two hours, and that's at least four episodes. C'mon, let's watch." 

Morgan, with a stupid little smile on his face, headed over to his partner, and spent as much time as he could with the love he so wished was his. 


End file.
